


Last Lullaby

by Hazbin_JellicleQueen33



Series: Hazbin Melodies [3]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is learning feelings, Angel Dust Needs a Hug (Hazbin Hotel), Angst and Fluff, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26538985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazbin_JellicleQueen33/pseuds/Hazbin_JellicleQueen33
Summary: Angel had been acting concerningly unusual throughout the whole day, it pains Alastor to see his partner in such a state where even his smiles are sad.
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader
Series: Hazbin Melodies [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900333
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	Last Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Looks like I’m back at it again! This one gets a little more feels heavy than the other two and not in the soft fluffy way to begin with. *scoops up a droopy eared plot bunny* nope this little thing jumped out of nowhere and demanded to be written. Now with that being said **THIS FIC MIGHT CONTAIN SOME POSSIBLE TRIGGERS SUCH AS PARENTAL DEATH AND HEAVY EMOTIONAL CONFLICTS!!! PLEASE READ CAREFULLY!!**
> 
> A/N2: _A mother who sings her child a lullaby is not simply trying to make her child fall asleep. Instead she is weaving a powerful spell of protection against the evils of illness and misfortune. -Mauro Durante_

Something was not right, Alastor knew it the moment he entered the hotel after visiting his radio tower. There was something in the air that just felt heavy. He looked around and found Husk at the bar polishing glasses with a look that was deeper than his normal bored scowl, Charlie was sitting in the lobby with a few papers on the coffee table but her mind didn’t seem to be on them, even Nifty didn’t seem to have her normal pep as she moved around cleaning up bits of dust and cobwebs. Humming in thought Alastor slowly made his way to Charlie and cleared his throat making the princess jump a little and look up at him before giving a small smile.

“Hi Al, you snuck up on me a bit there. How was the broadcast?”

The radio demon felt his smile shrink a bit but he pushed past the mood starting to settle over him.

“It went swell darling, as normal. Can you tell me what seems to have brought about this dreary mood that has befallen everyone?”

Charlie thought about the question for a moment before shrugging a little offering a sad smile.

“Just that kind of day I suppose, even Angel is down in the dumps.”

Alastor furrowed his brow, it was one thing for Charlie to be down but a whole other thing for Angel to be. The spider demon more often than not found ways to keep a cheery disposition, it was one of the reasons he and Charlie got along; they fed off each other’s energy which in turn affected the whole hotel. The radio demon didn’t even register the slowly increasing static until Charlie furrowed her brows at him.

“Al? Hey I’m sure he’s okay! He hasn’t left the hotel all day so Valinteno didn’t do anything to him and he isn’t hurt! I think he’s just having a bad day.”

Alastor closed his eyes for a moment calming the static before giving Charlie a softer smile lightly tapping her nose with his finger.

“My apologies my dear. Try to keep your chin up and remember you’re never fully dressed without a smile.”

Charlie was powerless to resist the giggle that bubbled up, brightening her mood just a touch, as Alastor turned on his heel and began making his way to the stairs. He stopped when Husk looked at him from the corner of his eye setting the glass he was polishing down and grabbing another.

“He ain’t up there. Kid has been hauled up in the ballroom since round noon.”

The radio demon paused in his walking long enough to give an incline of his head in thanks before making his way to the ballroom. As he reached the door he found Angel was indeed inside but rather than being sat at the piano as normal the spider demon sat on the floor near the instrument, knees to his chest and his forehead resting on his crossed arms. A single look at the other demon told Alastor all he needed to know, noting that Angel hadn’t even bothered to change out of his oversized pink off the shoulder top and black shorts he’d worn to bed. As he entered the room he also noticed the absence of Fat Nuggets, an odd thing since the piglet rarely left his master’s side.

If Angel noticed his entry the spider demon didn’t show it, he didn’t move in the slightest. The closer the radio demon got the more he could hear the near silent sniffles and see the slight tremors in Angel’s bare shoulders. It made his brow furrowed and his smile fall in worry as he kneeled down in front of the spider slowly reaching out a hand.

“Angel?”

When he didn’t get a response Alastor gently placed his hand on the other demon’s shoulder, he felt the spider demon flinch and heard the small intake of breath but there was still no verbal answer.

“ _Mon cher?_ ”

He waited a moment before finally Angel slowly lifted his head, his eyes were wet and his cheek fur was matted and damp from tears, there wasn’t a single trace of a smile on his lips as he slowly registered the radio demon kneeled before him. Alastor barely had time to brace himself before the spider demon launched at him wrapping his primary arms around Alastor’s shoulders while his secondary arms wrapped around himself and new tears poured down his cheeks. Alastor was only stunned for a moment before he lowered himself to sit on the floor and pulled the spider demon closer wrapping his arms around the other demon. No words were spoken for a long few minutes as Angel cried into Alastor’s shoulder. Once the wrecking sobs gave way to hiccuping sniffles Alastor looked down at the spider gently running his claws through his fur.

“ _Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ma chérie?_ What has you so upset?”

Angel didn’t respond for a long moment before he reached into the low neckline of his top and fished out a small golden locket strung on a rather old looking lavender ribbon, Alastor didn’t need to touch the locket to feel the powerful magic surrounding it which meant it had most likely followed Angel from his human life. Angel ran his thumb over the locket before popping it open and showing the radio demon the small photo inside.

Alastor looked closely at the picture, he didn’t know much about Angel’s human life just small details but it was easy enough to see it was a family photo. He recognized Angel easily with his blonde locks and cocky smile, on his left was a girl with the same light locks and a smile that was bright as sunlight, to his left was an older boy with dark hair and a bored look behind his small smile. Behind the three children were two other people, one a large man who had the same dark hair as the older boy but his eyes were hard and he dared not smile. The other was a woman with hair the same color as Angel’s, her eyes were warm and her smile sweet and caring.

Angel took a shaking breath, eyes locked on the photo.

“My family. That’s Molly my twin sister, Arackniss my older brother, my father Henroin, and my mother Luciana.”

The radio demon didn’t miss the sadness further tint Angel’s voice as he spoke of his mother as the spider held the locket close.

“She’s why today is a bad day, why I’m upset.”

Alastor raised a brow but didn’t push knowing Angel would tell him in his time as the spider leaned on his chest spacing out a bit as he rubbed the locket.

“Today is the anniversary of her death. Damn near a century after the fact and it still hurts so bad.”

The radio demon lightly rested his chin atop Angel’s head letting soft music fill the air around them, he felt Angel give a small sigh and some of the tension released from his shoulders.

“Would you be opposed to telling me more about her? Perhaps it will help.”

The spider demon didn’t answer for a long moment and Alastor began to wonder if he’d fallen asleep before Angel spoke, his voice small and barely above a whisper.

“Her an’ pops were complete opposites, he believed in a heavy handed discipline for any kind of mess up but she was kinder and gentler unless you really pissed her off. She loved all three of us kids so much.”

He paused with a wet chuckle.

“When I was 10 she caught me and Molls playin’ with her makeup an’ she didn’t even get mad, she just laughed. Later when I was 13 and I tried on one of Molly’s dresses for the first time she sat down with me and said she always suspected and she still loved me no matter what.”

Alastor glanced down at Angel feeling one of the spider’s hands fist against his chest.

“If I woulda known then that I would lose her just weeks later I never would have went to sleep when she held me and sang to me.”

The radio demon lightly ran his claw tips down Angel’s back listening as Angel thought for a moment before with a shaky breath began singing.

“ _Hush now, my baby  
Be still love, don't cry.  
Sleep like you're rocked by the stream.  
Sleep and remember  
my last lullaby.  
And I'll be with you as you dream._”

Alastor listened closely to the broken lyrics before his smile turned soft and he held the spider demon closer letting the air fill with soft piano music despite the large instrument being untouched. He placed a hand under Angel’s chin and gently tilted his face up so their eyes met before he rested their foreheads together watching as the spider’s eyes fluttered closed as he began to sing.

“ _Drift on a river  
that flows through my arms.  
Drift as I'm singing to you.  
I see you smiling  
so peaceful and calm.  
And holding you, I'm smiling too.  
Here in my arms  
safe from all harm.  
Holding you, I'm smiling too._”

Angel’s eyelids fluttered as memories of his mother holding him and Molly in her lap when they were small and singing to them as a loud thunderstorm raged outside played in his head before shifting to his mother holding him after his pops had given him a lashing for letting Molly do his makeup. She’d held him in her lap as though his 13 year old body were still tiny and frail as she combed her fingers through his hair and kissed his bruises all while gently rocking on the bed giving him a safe little bubble from the hateful world. Alastor carefully pulled away enough to lightly kiss away Angel’s tears until the spider’s eyes fluttered open again. The radio demon gave a small smile gently tracing his fingertip along Angel’s lips coaxing them up in a smile as he finished the song.

_“Hush now, my baby  
Be still love, don't cry.  
Sleep like you're rocked by the stream.  
Sleep and remember my lullaby.  
And I'll be with you when you dream.  
I'll be with you as you dream._”

Angel couldn’t help the small smile that crossed his lips with Alastor’s soft coaxing and singing. As the last words left the radio demon’s lips the spider demon leaned up and placed a soft kiss to Alastor’s cheek. The pair sat in easy quiet for a few moments, the only sound being the gentle piano music in the air, before Angel turned his head pressing his face into Alastor’s shoulder hiding a blush.

“Thanks Al, for listenin’ and helpin’.”

Alastor hummed softly once again trailing his claw gently down the spider’s spine.

“As I’ve said before darling, it’s always my pleasure to make some smile, particularly someone with a smile as lovely as yours.”

Anyone else would have missed the small meaning to the words but Angel wasn’t someone else, he knew exactly what the radio demon meant and it made him smile a little more letting out a content sigh as he tucked his head into the crook of the radio demon’s neck as they once again fell into easy quiet listening to the soft piano music together in their own little safe bubble, completely unaware of the three female demons watching them with wide teary eyes through the cracked open doors.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all my darling demons! Yes this is a repost because after I posted this story the first time I noticed a section was missing and for a couple days it was making me very mad that I couldn’t figure out why aO3 wasn’t posting it right. Well I found out what it was and it wasn’t the website at all, it was 100% author error. While doing the italics shortcut around the lyrics I didn’t realize I had missed a single > at the end and as a result the website avoided the following part it thought was messed up. This is why I don’t do coding lol but anyway now that’s sorted out and this story is finally up properly! I sincerely hope you enjoyed my dears! *hat tip*


End file.
